


Было у Отца три сына

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Настоящий мужчина должен: а) построить дом...
Kudos: 2





	Было у Отца три сына

**Author's Note:**

> Просто маленькое полуночное баловство :-)

Всеотец вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. Имел право, вообще-то, — свою миссию он выполнил давно и с лихвой: и дом построил, и сыновей родил (Господь чуть поморщился: тут он, конечно… немного перестарался. Надо уметь вовремя притормаживать… Но он был молод и горяч, Богиня ненасытна и желанна… В общем, после первого десятка останавливаться уже не имело смысла), — и даже дерево посадил! С деревом, правда, тоже неприятность вышла… Но это ведь уже совсем другая история.

В общем, Он свою задачу выполнил. И заслужил немного покоя и уважения, не так ли? Но не тут-то было!.. Вот уже шесть тысяч лет старшим… балбесам, а толку от них чуть!.. Толкутся в родительском доме и в рот Ему, как птенцы неоперившиеся, смотрят!.. Даром, что крылья поотращивали, что гуси перелётные… Брали бы пример с людей, которых Бог им в качестве наглядного пособия создал: те и небоскрёбы уже понастроили, и расплодились вирусам на зависть, и даже помидоры с акулами и пауками скрестили!.. А гордые небожители что?..

Отец снова вздохнул и раздражённо почесал нос. Самый горластый, Самаэль, дом построил… и сплавил туда дорогую Мамулю! И на этом почему-то остановился. Зато в эстафету вступил Аменадиэль и заделал сына. Случайно. А недавно на Землю зачем-то засобирался Михаил…

И Всевышнему оставалось только догадываться, в какую историю можно влипнуть с деревом…


End file.
